The present invention relates to apparatus for dispensing roller towels.
Roller towel cabinets are inspected periodically to check if the towel has been used up and needs replacing. Inevitably there is a delay between the exhaustion of the towel and the next inspection. This has the disadvantage that the cabinet is out of action for a period.
The present invention seeks to overcome or reduce the above disadvantage.
One solution to this problem is proposed in GB Patent No. 774,970. The dispensing device disclosed in that document comprises a first unit with a primary towel arranged above a second unit with a secondary towel, the secondary towel being released for use after the primary towel has become exhausted. When replacing the primary towel with a fresh towel, the attendant either:
(i) also replaces the secondary towel, which results in part of the discarded secondary towel remaining unused; or PA1 (ii) draws up the loop of the secondary towel without replacing it; this is a time-consuming operation and leads to a reduced reserve of secondary towel after the primary towel again becomes exhausted.
When the secondary towel is not in use, it is concealed to a limited extent by the primary towel.